Run
by Laine Squirrel
Summary: Something big is happening, and Ed and Al are a key factor in this event. A major one. There are many risks at hand. The biggest one is death. AU [ON HOLD]
1. Prologue

**Well, I guess this is kind of just an idea I came up with. (I'm not really sure of _how_ I came up with this though…) Um, so please review and tell me if you want me to continue or whatever your thoughts are on this story.

* * *

**

**Run  
By Laine Squirrel  
6/13/06

* * *

**

She came to him in his dreams.

He ignored her.

She came again and again.

He ignored her.

She came to him in real life.

He ignored her.

She came again and again.

He ignored her.

She told him the same thing every time.

He ignored her every time.

He thought he would be a coward if he did that.

He thought it would be a sign of weakness if he did that.

He didn't even know why he should do that.

He didn't even want to.

So he didn't.

But now he wished he had.

He wished he had started when she had told him to.

His conscious whispered it over and over again after it started, as if haunting him.

_Run.

* * *

_

**And before anyone goes telling me that this was short, I already know. This _is_ a prologue, and it's just a little bit to see if you guys would like this. So please share your thoughts with me!**

**Ja!**

**Laine Squirrel**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay peoples…Just thought I should get this up since I'll be leaving soon (as I told you in the author's notes in the updated chapter of Sight). **

**And really fast: This may seem like it's copied from the story The Zodiac People by agent000, but it's not. I didn't even think of that story as I wrote a particular part out that seems to be copied, and by the time I realized that this was pretty alike, it was only like 2 minutes ago. And I have to leave in about 5 minutes, but instead I'm sitting here updating this since I didn't want to make the people who reviewed have to wait long (or all the other secret readers I have ((if I have any)) that didn't review, so that I don't know of). But I swear on squirrels that I did not mean for this to be practically the same as in The Zodiac People. But I can tell you this: the reason is not the same as in The Zodiac People. At least, it shouldn't be.**

**Disclaimer: Um um umm…. I forgot what I'm supposed to be disclaiming so uh…(Insert what I'm disclaiming here) There we go! (smiles)

* * *

**

**Sight  
By Laine Squirrel  
6/15/06

* * *

**

"_Please," the woman begged. She was wearing white clothes, which was splotched with blood. "Please listen to me. We can't hold him off much longer! He's coming! Run!" She sighed and slowly began to fade._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden eyes blinked open. _It's that same dream again…_ His thoughts were interrupted as the door banged open, followed soon after by the sound of blinds opening and light streaming into the once dark room.

"Brother, how long do you plan on staying asleep? It's already 11:00!" Alphonse Elric looked at his older brother, hidden under the beige-colored sheets, head underneath pillow.

"Mmph," was the muffled reply.

"What?"

The body rolled over and slowly sat up. The boy sitting there rubbed his still tired eyes, his golden-blonde hair sticking out in unusual directions. Groggily he mumbled something about now wanting to get up as he stumbled into the bathroom in the room and shut the door behind him. The sound of water running followed soon after.

_Maybe I should wait for Brother…_ Al thought. There was a clank of metal as he moved to sit in a chair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being unpleasantly woken by his little brother, Edward Elric made his way to the bathroom, muttering under his breath about how he didn't want to get up. He shut the door behind him and turned on the shower water. He stood there half asleep, the other half somewhat awake, thinking about his dream.

_I've had that dream before…More than once, actually. Hmm…And that lady said, "We can't hold him off much longer! He's coming! Run!" Doesn't make much sense. "We can't hold him off much longer"? Who can't hold who off? Who's coming? And where am I even supposed to run to anyway! _Deciding not to confuse himself any longer, he stopped thinking about it. _Besides…It's probably just nothing._ He stepped into the shower stall.

And screamed. "Oww! It's freaking hot!" He was wide awake now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al looked up as Ed stomped out of the bathroom grumpily.

"Are you alright Brother? I heard a scream!" He watched as Ed walked by him and wondered if he was going to get an answer.

Not being very happy about getting practically burned, Ed turned a displeased glare on his little brother. "Do I **look** alright?"

"W-Well…not really…I mean…Your skin's kind of…red…"

Ed threw down a bundle of wet clothes. "So glad you noticed. The water was **burning hot** and I went into the shower **with** my pajamas on! Now they're wet! This is what happens when you wake me up early!"

"B-Brother, calm down!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al looked down at his brother as they were walking down the halls at Central when he heard him sigh. "What's wrong, Brother?" he asked.

Turning his stare away from the floor to his brother, Ed whined, "Of course! 'What's wrong?' he asks! You should know very much what's wrong!" He sighed again. "Colonel Mustang, that's what's wrong! I bet you the first thing he'll say to me this time is, 'Oh, is that you, FullMetal? I didn't see you there behind my cup of coffee! Ha ha ha!'" Ed imitated in his best Colonel Mustang voice.

"Oh, come on, Brother. Do you really think so?" Al asked, trying to put his brother in a better mood.

--5 minutes later, in Mustang's office—

"Oh, is that you, FullMetal? I didn't see you there behind my cup of coffee! Ha ha ha!"

Ed gave Al an "I-told-you-so" look. Al held his hands up in the "I surrender!" pose.

Just then there was the sound of thunder and lightning flashed by the window.

"We've been having a lot of bad weather recently…" Al said quietly.

Refraining his anger, Ed asked, "Yeah…But anyways, _Colonel_. Lieutenant Hawkeye mentioned something about it being a good thing that I was here."

"Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me. A woman came here asking for you just yesterday before passing out. She was really injured. She was wearing a white outfit, her hair's ebony black, her skin color's pretty fair, and her eyes are blue. It's a weird combination. Sound like anyone you know, FullMetal?"

"No…" _It sounds like that lady in my dreams…But it can't be…_

"Well, maybe you should meet her. Once you see her face I'm sure you'll remember. It's not one you can forget easily."

"Alright."

"So glad you agree, because she's here right now. Hawkeye!" Mustang called out. A moment later Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in.

"You called, sir?"

"Yes…Could you please bring in that woman?" Hawkeye nodded and left the room. "She wouldn't tell us her name; she just kept asking for 'him'. In fact, I don't think that she knows your name. She only knew what you looked like, and I must say she described you like she's known you her whole life, aside from your name. Especially on the short part," Mustang laughed.

As soon as Mustang said that, Edward lost all interest in the woman and snapped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SQUIRT THAT WAS SO SHORT YOU COULD NEVER FORGET HIM WHETHER YOU MET HIM WHEN HE WAS A KID OR TEENAGER!"

"Right, because it doesn't matter when you meet Edward Elric; you'll never forget how short that kid was!" Mustang exclaimed, feeding fuel to Edward's fire.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Before Ed could leap and attack his superior Hawkeye walked in, followed by a woman who was wearing a T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. Like Mustang had described her, her hair was black and her eyes were blue.

"Um…Are you…?" she asked timidly.

"Huh?" Ed asked, and turned his head to look at the newcomer. Gold met blue.

She gasped, and then rushed forward. "I did it! You're the one! I found you first!"

Before Ed could ask what she was talking about, Roy cut in. "Excuse me, ma'am, but would you please explain a few things?"

The woman was surprised at this. "You earthlings…don't know?"

"Know what?"

The woman sighed. "I thought the earthlings would know by now…I guess I'll have to explain to you, then. My name is Elliana. I am of the angel race. Right now there is a huge war between the angels and devils. Even the fallens have been pulled into this. Earth has been having a lot of bad weather for a while now, right? That's because of the war happening right now."

"That would explain a few things…So what are the angels and devils fighting over?" Mustang asked.

"Dominance. The devils wanted power. It was either fight or be wiped out."

Aside from the angel, almost everyone in the room was having a hard time believing what was being said.

"But then…What does that have to do with us?" Al asked her. He was the one person that believed her. Of course, he believed everyone and just about everything they told him, but that's beside the point.

"You guys really don't know, do you?"

Impatient now, Ed said, with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Oh, of course we know. That's why we're sitting here asking you for answers about what's going on."

"Right…Sorry, sorry. You see…There's a prophecy up in the skies, known to all the angels, devils, and even the fallens. It goes as followed:

'_Two keys in the war of angels and devils._

_Two ways that everything could end._

_Gold brings destruction, sought by devils._

_Silver brings the peace that the angels seek.'_"

"So are you saying that I'm supposed to bring about destruction?" Ed asked after a long period of silence, referring to the gold in his eyes.

Elliana merely nodded.

"And who's the silver that brings the peace?" Ed inquired, fearing that he already knew who it was.

"The suit of armor next to you."

"No! This is crazy! Why should we believe you anyway? And besides, even if it _were_ true, why were you looking for me? I bring about destruction, remember? The _devils_ want me! Aren't you an angel?" Ed demanded. He didn't want Al involved in this _if_ it was true.

Elliana smiled. "I knew you wouldn't believe me…After all, you always were the more stubborn one. Come with me, and I will show you." She looked at Mustang and Hawkeye. "I'll just be borrowing them for 3 hours at the most. Please do not worry."

Mustang was unsure about letting Edward and Alphonse just leave with a woman who said she was an angel who they hardly knew anything about.

"I'm going with," Riza stated, voicing exactly what Roy had just been about to say.

"I'm going too."

Elliana looked surprised. "But…the place I'm taking them to is sacred and…"

"No. If we can't go, we cannot allow you to take the Elrics to wherever you're planning on taking them."

"…Okay…But you have to promise not to tell anyone. That also includes you two," Elliana finally said, and looked at Ed and Al when saying the last sentence. Everyone nodded. "Alright then. You guys are going to have to make a chain." White wings sprouted from her back. "We're flying."

"Can we really fly?" Al asked excitedly.

Ed, however, was more doubtful. "Yeah. Can we?"

"Well, you can't, but I can. Now hurry up!" Elliana waited as Al held onto her, Ed held onto Al, Riza held onto Ed, and Roy held onto Riza. "Everyone situated?" Elliana asked. When she got 4 Okays she took off. Wind rushed around everywhere all around them as Elliana flapped her large wings. Before anyone could get their bearings and look around, the wind stopped and they were in a dark cavern.

"Where is this?" Al questioned.

"This is Sun Waters," Elliana told him as the group followed her deeper into the cavern. She stopped when she came to a well-lit room, but there wasn't a visible source of where the light was coming from. The walls and ground of the cave seemed to be gold and glittered. There were several holes in the ground filled with what seemed to be a watery fire.

"Where's the light coming from?" Ed wondered out loud.

"The sun, of course," Elliana replied.

"The sun?"

"Yep! Didn't you know? Sun Waters is on the sun."

There was silence for awhile. Then realization hit.

"WHAT! WE'RE ON THE SUN! NOT POSSIBLE!" Ed blasted. _This is too much for me…_ But even so, he still had a lot of questions he wanted to ask. Which, of course, he expected answers for.

Elliana chuckled. "My, my, doubtful, aren't we?" She glanced up when she heard her name being called.

"Elliana, what's with this stuff in the holes?" Al stood peering over the side of one of them.

"It's water from the sun," Elliana answered while walked up to stand behind Al.

Al whirled around. "Water from the sun?"

"Mm-hmm. It's very special water, you know," Elliana told him. Then in one swift movement she quickly brought her hand out and shoved Al in.

"Al!" Ed cried. He rushed forward. _That fire…If it really is water like Elliana said, then that means that Al's blood seal could wash off!_ Because he was so frantic his moves were easily read, and Elliana had no problem pushing him into the pool either.

As the watery fire closed in on him, he noticed that it was cool, calm, and refreshing, and not burning hot like it had looked from above. Relaxing, he slowly sank to the bottom, flames rushing around him.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I tried to make it longer than all my usual chapters (like in Sight; all the chapters are short!) So I hope you guys had a funner time reading this! (Yes, I do realize that "funner" isn't a word…But that just makes it funner! Ha ha ha!) Oh, yeah…I don't know when the next update is, but I don't think that it'll be over the weekend… (I'm going on a trip that's from today to June 19th, and I dunno if there's a comp there that I can use…)**

**Nyaahh!**

**Laine Squirrel**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hee hee…I did it! I somehow managed to get an update up! Ha ha! (I took a quiz to see how bad my deadly sins were…There was only one thing I was 100 on. It was sloth) **

**But I feel bad…'Cuz I've been slacking lately…See, I just got a book from the library, and it should keep my entertained for awhile since there are 500 pages, and it is keeping me entertained; I'm completely wrapped in it! It's Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer. And I didn't realize until Lea pointed it out that one of the main character's name's Edward, and he has golden eyes too! (When he's in a good mood, anyways) What a coincidence, eh? Ha ha ha ha…ha…ha……Well, you probably want to read chapter 2, right? (I just love delaying!) Anyways, please enjoy! (And don't think it's too idiotic to read!)**

**Disclaimer: If I bought a palm tree and said I owned Envy, would that qualify…?

* * *

**

**Sight  
By Laine Squirrel  
6/27/06

* * *

**

"What are you doing!" Roy yelled at Elliana.

Riza took out 2 guns and pointed it at the angel.

Elliana didn't move.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself!" Roy demanded.

--XxXDxxXPxX—

Slowly Edward's eyes opened. He looked around and saw flames rushing around and over him, but they felt like cool breezes, even though he was underwater. Still looking around, he saw a heap of gray metal. _Al!_ was the firs thought that ran through his mind. Quickly he swam over and grabbed the suit of armor before trying to get up to the surface. He was running out of air.

--XxXDxxXPxX—

Softly, Elliana whispered, "I did what had to be done. Please, just wait."

"Wait for WHAT!"

As if on cue, the water exploded and when it had settled back down, Edward's head was there. His hair had come undone and was spread around him, the strands tangled together. He was gasping for breath and seemed to be struggling with something under the water. Roy ran forward to help him while Riza kept her eyes on Elliana.

"FullMetal! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Edward panted. "I'm fine. Help me with Al."

Roy reached into the fire-water and to his surprise felt that it was pretty cool. _I thought this was water from the sun?_ he wondered. He grabbed hold of Alphonse and pulled him out, and when he turned around to help Edward up found that he was already half-way out. He helped him out the rest of the way.

Without waiting to catch his breath, Edward hurried over to the suit of armor. "Al, Al!" he cried. Quickly he took the helmet to the suit of armor off and looked to where the blood seal was.

Or at least, where the blood seal should have been. It had been completely washed off.

"Al!" Edward cried. This couldn't be happening. He stopped crying when he felt a hand on his right hand, which was placed on the rim of the opening of the suit of armor. "Wha?" He looked down to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. His right arm was back to its original state. He rolled up his left pant leg and saw that it was back to flesh and bone as well. He brought his attention back to the hand on his hand. Peering into the suit of armor, he saw Alphonse's face looking back up at him.

"Hey, Brother," he greeted. "I, uh…I seem to be stuck where I am…It's kind of a tight fit…could you help me out, please…?"

"Al!" Edward threw his arms around his younger brother, ignoring his request.

"Uh…Brother?"

"You have your normal body back, Al!"

"What? I do?"

Edward pulled Alphonse out of the suit of armor. Alphonse was wearing a forest green sleeveless shirt, light beige shorts that went down to his knees, and a pair of white tennis shoes that had a streak of silver along the sides that matched his eyes.

Then Alphonse saw Edward and happily exclaimed, "Brother, you have your arm and leg back too!"

They heard a cough behind them. Everyone turned to look at Elliana, except for Riza, who was already looking at her.

"So, is this why you pushed the Elric brothers into the fire-water?" Roy asked her.

"First of all," Elliana started, "it isn't fire-water. It's just water. It may _look_ like fire, but it's just water."

"Whatever," Roy impatiently brushed off. "Just answer the question."

"Fine, fine. Sheesh, just calm down…Yes, this is the reason that I threw the two into the water."

"But then, instead of just throwing and pushing us in, couldn't you of had just asked us and told us what would happen?" Alphonse asked naively.

To his surprise, Elliana burst out laughing

"What? What's so funny?" Roy and Edward gave Alphonse the "What are you, an idiot?" look.

Trying to suppress her laughter, Elliana managed to say, "Right. 'Please Alphonse, Edward, step into this water that looks like fire and you'll get your original bodies again.' Uh-huh. And would you of had believed me?"

Alphonse didn't know what to say or do. Of course he wouldn't believe her. Logically, something like that happening wasn't possible.

Elliana turned serious. "So do you guys believe me now?"

Edward had a ton of questions he wanted to ask. He started with the one that had him the most distracted. "There must have been another reason that you got our bodies back. It's because it wouldn't be right for 'Silver' to be an empty suit of armor, since the silver is the eyes of Al. And there must have also been another reason. And why did you also give me my right arm and left leg back? You don't need me."

"Ha ha, sharp, aren't we? Maybe a _little_ too sharp," Elliana mused, not noticing the glare she got from Edward when she emphasized the 'little'. Or if she did see it, she pretended not to. "Well, you do have a point there. Can't have 'Silver' not having silver eyes! And hey, just because you're supposed to bring destruction doesn't mean that you shouldn't get your arm and leg back. We angels don't hold grudges, unlike the devils, and there isn't even a reason to have a grudge against someone who never did anything wrong." Everyone's mind instantly thought of the time Edward and Alphonse had broken the forbidden taboo and had tried to bring their dead mother back except for Elliana's. Elliana seemed to know about this. "Uhm, forget that. That's not important right now. Come on, let's go back to Mr. Mustang's office. A lot of time has passed."

Again, once everyone had linked up, Elliana unfolded her white wings and flapped, causing huge gusts of wind to swirl around them. Once they had blinked, the wind was already settling down and they were back in the Colonel's office. 2 hours and 45 minutes had passed. Everyone stood, flabbergasted. Everyone except for Elliana, of course. Even Riza had a slightly shocked expression on her face, but she caught herself quickly and composed herself before anyone noticed.

"B-b-b-b-b-but," Edward stuttered. "We were only at Sun Waters for around 55 minutes, weren't we…?"

"Well, yeah," Elliana said, as if the explanation was the most obvious thing on Earth. "But what did you expect? I mean, we _flew_ to the _sun_! It takes awhile to get there. It took longer, though, because there were so many people to carry. You guys aren't exactly light, you know," she complained, rubbing her wings. But she continued to talk. "It took an hour and 5 minutes to get there, but only 45 minutes on the way back since I had a slightly lighter load."

Suddenly there was a gun shot. Roy was cowering against the wall. There was a bullet hole right next to his head.

Riza aimed the gun at him. "The next one won't miss. Papers. Sign. Now." Riza wanted to leave on time for once.

Whimpering, Roy made his way to his desk and plopped down on the chair. Mountains of paper on his desk and the floor surrounding almost reached the ceiling.

"W-Well…We'll be going now." Edward just wanted to check in at a hotel, rest, and think about what had just recently happened.

"Wait, FullMetal." Edward paused, dreading what his superior was about to tell him. "Take Elliana with you and keep an eye on her. Come back here tomorrow. All three of you. Dismissed."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, anything, but then closed it after a moment of thought. With a huff he whirled around and marched out the door. Elliana slowly followed, keeping her distance. Alphonse brought up the end, bowing to the Colonel and 1st Lt. before closing the door gently behind him.

Riza turned her gaze on the Colonel. Hastily he reached for another paper and began to scan what it said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward…Alphonse has been looking for you," Elliana told him, coming up onto the roof. The rooms they had gotten were on the top floor, so from the window in the room where Edward and Alphonse were sleeping in, Edward could easily climb up to the roof. Elliana had taken the easy way out, flying out the window and floating up, landing safely on the roof. "You're not even allowed on the roof, anyway." Edward ignored her. "May I sit here?" she asked politely. When she got no reply she took that as a yes and sat down next to the quiet blonde.

The two sat in silence until Edward suddenly spoke up. "I always thought that Al's soul having to be bound to a suit of armor was my fault. Therefore, I would be the one to get his body back. But then suddenly you come along, throw us in some fire-water, and we have our bodies back. But I was going to get it back! So how am I supposed to make it up to him now?"

"Edward," she sighed. "You shouldn't worry about something so little."

Immediately Edward jumped up. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT HIS LITTLE MIND CAN ONLY THINK ABOUT LITTLE THINGS FOR SHORT PERIODS OF TIME!"

"No one…Now sit down." After a pause of just standing there, Edward reluctantly flopped back down. "Now, going back to what I was talking about before you cut in…You shouldn't worry about something so little." She held up her index finger before Edward could explode again. "I'm sure Alphonse doesn't hold you responsible, so you shouldn't either. Does he know that you blame yourself?" Slowly Edward shook his head and muttered a no. "If Alphonse knew, I don't think he'd be very happy with his older brother. Do you?"

Instead of answering, Edward moved on to his next question. "Earlier at Sun Waters, I said that there must be another reason that you gave Al his body back, along with some other questions. You never answered that one."

Elliana frowned. "I was hoping that you would forget that one…But yes, you're right. See, with Alphonse as that empty suit of armor, his power to bring the peace we want cannot be fully utilized. Part of my job in coming here was to return your bodies to you."

"Well then, why did you give me my arm and leg back, then? This means that I can use all my power to cause destruction, doesn't it?"

"As that may be, it's like I said before: Angels don't hold grudges. Besides, the other part of my mission—"

"This was a _mission_?" Edward interrupted.

"Yes, this was a mission. The other part of my mission was to recruit you two—Alphonse and you—and bring you to a safe place here. I can't bring you to heaven—it's just not possible. It goes against all laws of nature. And I can't bring you to an alternate universe. Well, I can, but it would be too much work trying to keep you guys from meeting your alternate selves. Therefore you must stay here, but it has to be somewhere where the devils will have a hard time finding you. It's very much the same way for them, too. They can't bring you to Hell and they're probably too lazy to bring you to an alternate universe. There are currently some angels and devils down here fighting each other and searching for you. Unlike us, the devils don't care about the two of you. Frankly, they'd kill Alphonse and just take you. The rest of the angels and devils are up in the sky. That would explain your bad weather lately."

"Yeah…But why aren't you just killing me and taking Al? I'm an obstacle for your victory, anyway, right?"

"Edward, we're angels. We are not murderers."

There was silence again. Elliana was waiting for a reply and Edward was thinking.

"I'm not running, if that's what you're trying to tell me to do." His voice sliced through the cool night air.

"Edward, what do you mea—"

"I'm not running! I'm not going with you!" He stood up. Elliana got up as well.

"Wait, Edward, you're going to fall o—EDWARD!"

Edward, backing up as Elliana stepped forwards, unknowingly had come to the edge of the roof. One more step backwards and he was plummeting to the depths of darkness almost 50 feet deep.

—XxXDxxXPxX—

There was some shouting. It came from above. Alphonse looked up at the ceiling. _Of course! The roof!_ Quickly he ran to the window in the room they were sleeping in and climbed to the roof.

—XxXDxxXPxX—

"You…! Give Edward back!"

"Ha ha. No, I don't think so. We need this kid," a man smirked back at Elliana. He had the same black hair and blue eyes as her, except his eyes were icier. A pair of black wings sprouted from his back.

Through gritted teeth, Elliana told him, "Akahoshi, _dear brother_, since you won't hand Edward over, I'll have to take him back by force." She unfolded her feathery, white wings.

"Really, Elliana," the man laughed. "You think you can take me? There's 4 years difference between us!"

"So what? You're being held down by Edward." She grinned slyly. "It would be just _awful_ if your precious key to victory was hurt, don't you think?"

Akahoshi mock-gasped. "Oh, you're right! What would I do if widdle Edward here got an owie?" he asked, cradling Edward as if he were a baby, ignoring the fact that Edward was conscious. "Dregon would be soo upset with me!" Suddenly a fist came flying at his face. Akahoshi dodged at the last millisecond. "Whew, that was close!" A foot was next.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT IF HE GOT A WIDDLE OWIE HE WOULD HAVE TO BE CRADLED LIKE A WIDDLE BABY SO THAT HIS WIDDLE WOUNDS WOULD HEAL?" an outraged Edward screamed.

While avoiding the barrage of fists and feet, Akahoshi pointed at Edward and asked Elliana, "This little guy's a little battery, huh?"

"I AM **NOT** LITTLE!"

"Ha ha! Say, how old are you, anyways? You can't be more than 14!"

_I guess I better go and help Edward_, Elliana decided while Akahoshi was busy avoiding the blows Edward was throwing at him. But before she could get close, someone appeared before her, waving their index finger in her face.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Elliana! Now that's not very fair play! 2 against 1? I thought you knew better than that!"

"A-Aki…You're here too?"

Aki smirked. "But of course! I wanted to see how my little sister was doing. So how are you, Elliana?"

"Cut the sweet talk, Aki. You and I never got along!"

"Ha ha, you're right." Aki brought out a whip. "You were always a waste of time to talk to." She lunged.

—XxXDxxXPxX—

Up on the roof, Alphonse stopped dead at the sight before him. Edward was fighting a man that had black hair that hung shaggily down a little past his ears and icy-cold blue eyes. He was wearing black shoes, black pants, and a red T-shirt with a big black skull on the front.

The woman fighting Elliana wore black leather boots that went to her knees, a black leather miniskirt, and a red leather tube top. Even the whip she used to attack Elliana with was leather. Her hair was also ebony black, which came to a stop right before they reached her shoulders, her eyes were also blue, but like Akahoshi they were a frigid, icy cold. Black wings flapped around her. The first thing Alphonse thought upon seeing her was, _Wow, I'm thinking maybe she likes leather?_

But there were two things that caught Alphonse's attention after he had taken in his surroundings and observed closer. One, the man didn't seem to be trying to hurt Edward, whereas Edward, it seemed, was trying to kill him, and two, the man, woman, and Elliana all looked somewhat alike, the man and woman for sure.

He blinked when he saw that the woman was looking at him. He yelped in surprise when she flicked her wrist out and the leather connected to the handle she was holding flew out and wrapped itself around his neck, loose enough so that he could still breathe perfectly but tight enough so that he couldn't get loose. His cry, along with the yell of his name Elliana had given when she saw what was happening, had gotten also the man's and Edward's attention.

"Al!" Edward screamed. He started to run to his little brother's aid, but Akahoshi took advantage of the distraction and, grabbing Edward's arms, twisted them behind his back.

"What a predicament for you, huh, Elliana?" The two devils smirked at their little sister.

Elliana wasn't sure what to do. If she went to save Alphonse, she couldn't guarantee that Aki wouldn't just strangle him. And then Akahoshi would get away with Edward. But then if she went to save Edward Aki would most likely snap Alphonse's neck in two.

Just then there was the sound of flapping. From the look Akahoshi and Aki exchanged, it wasn't someone that they knew or had planned on coming. Gray wings came into view. A man with long black hair that went to about the middle of his back landed on the roof gracefully. He looked at everyone with reddish-orange eyes. He looked like he had just been fighting. He was a fallen.

As they stood there, everyone looking at the newcomer (except for the newcomer, of course), Aki's whip around Alphonse's neck, Akahoshi holding Edward, Elliana in the middle, they all asked themselves, _Which side is this one on?

* * *

_

**Wow, I just wrote this last part on a whim…Sorry if it sounds stupid, idiotic, or whatever. I'm not really thinking. I'm really mad at somebody right now, and I'm not going to say who, but I still felt like I needed to update. (If I don't update for awhile, I start to feel really bad and then I start to completely slack off on everything I do. It's sad, really.) **

**Umm…Yeah, I think I'm going to have to do some more explaining in the next chapter…I apologize if it's confusing…And if it's confusing, please tell me how and where, and I'll see what I can do to explain in the next update.**

**Oh, and by the way: I'm having trouble coming up with a name for the fallen that has just appeared. (I was going to make him an angel, but then I suddenly changed my mind. I'm still trying to figure out why I made him a fallen...) I'm not sure what I should call him, and I really do suck when it comes to coming up with names, so if you wouldn't mind possibly giving me some ideas…? Please? I would appreciate it! Arigato!**

**Laine of the Squirrels! (Heh, sorry, I've wanted to try that for awhile now…)**


End file.
